One Twisted Family
by IggyA
Summary: A ton of Dumbledore/Ginny/Ron/Molly Weasly bashing. Bad light good dark. This is a pretty weird story but there is going to be a ton pf romance and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody I know I have not written in a while but I am going to start writing more. I am not sure if anybody cares but if you want me to continue this story then you have to tell me or I might just scrap it.

"Fenrir, where were you last night?" Remus said clearly annoyed " Your children kept on asking for their Daddy to tuck them in and refused to fall asleep."

"Look babe you have your secrets and I have mine. I'm sorry our children kept you up all night but you can't keep expecting me to save you when they don't feel like listening. Learn how to be strict." Fenrir said " If you are going to be my packs luna then you need to grow a backbone."

"I have a backbone for your information, but since the kids listen to you so much and clearly like you more then me then maybe you should stay here with them and I'll leave." Remus said starting to exit the cave.

" You are my mate I will always find you our kids need you just as much as I need you. You know I don't mean to be harsh and you know I will always love you just as the kids do" He whispered pushing Remus up against the wall slowly grinding on him, watching as his bonded mate slowly started to lose himself to the pleasure.

"Fenrir. Ohhh yes pleaseeee." Remus asked close to begging

"Please what Remy?" He said suddenly slowing down.

"Please fuck me Fen." He said.

"I thought you would never ask." Fenrir whispered as he pulled down their pants and conjured some lube.

"Mommy is daddy home yet?" Said an innocent little voice coming down the stairs.

" Fucking cock blocking kids." Fenrir muttered as he pulled up his pants. "I'm down here Hel go wake up your brothers so we can go visit Uncle Harry and Uncle Loki."

"Ok daddy." The little girl said running up the stairs excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy when can we go see Uncle Harry and Uncle Loki?" Little Gabriel asked he was the youngest out of their sons barging into their room curious.

"What did I tell you about coming into our room without permission." Fenrir said getting up off of Remus with a groan.

"You said not to, but I really wanna go Daddy." The boy said with wide puppy eyes.

"Daddy."

"Yes Gabe?"

"Why were you rubbing your weenie with Pa's weenie?"

"Gabe, go pack your bag sweetie, ok." Remus said sighing.

"Ok Pa." As Gabe closed the door he could clearly hear his Pa moaning and wondered what they were up to.

(A few hours later)

"Loki Remus, Fenrir, and the kids are going to be coming over pretty soon don't you think we should start getting dressed?" Harry said starting to leave the bed.

"You act like the kids haven't seen us naked before." Loki said dragging Harry back down and getting on top of him.

"Well I don't want it to happen again," He said as Loki slowly started to trail licks and bites down his body making Harry moan so deliciously "Loki stop _oh oh yes_. Loki _god right there _we cannot be in the middle of _Lokiiiiiiiiii_ having sex when they come over." As he started to get up again.

"Your right so let me finish." Loki said pushing him back down and snapping his fingers so that Harry was tied to the bed with Slytherin and Gryffindor ties.

"Loki." Harry said in warning but Loki had already started.

"Do you remember this big fella Harry?" Loki asked pulling out one of Harry's least yet favorite toys. The Heavy Creamer. The last time Loki had used it was when Harry had thought it would be a smart to go running of into the night to go chase after Dumbledore. He left Harry trapped in their room for hours with that thing pounding his ass so good.

"Loki please fuck me don't use the toy." Harry said pleading.

"Nope. You need to learn not to try to deny me. Your still nice and loose from earlier so this should just slip in nice and easy." Loki said watching it slide into Harry.

Harry didn't know whether to arch his back in pleasure or to try and break free of the ties. Harry nearly screamed from the pleasure when Loki turned it on.

"I'll come back to get you once the kids get settled in ok." Loki said smirking somehow already dressed.

"_Oh oh Lokiiiiiiiiiiiii. Please please don't leave me like this. Ohhhhh."_ Harry moaned.

"I'll see you in an hour or so love." Loki said leaving the room.

_"LOKI! Oh oh ohhh yes." Harry screamed._

I'm sorry its been such a long time but school has been pretty tough so I tried to make it up to you by a sex scene. If you read my other story Harry's Birthday Revenge then you recognized the heavy creamer. I'll try to update about once or twice a week but don't hold me for it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uncle Loki!" Hel screamed so excited to see her uncle giving him a huge crushing hug. " Where is Uncle Harry? Is he alright? Oooh is he teaching? Remember you guys said you would teach me a little bit of magic when we got here and I bet I would learn a ton if you guys let me sit in on a few lessons especially since I am going to be here next year and have already decided I want to be in Gryffindor just like Papa but that is okay seeing as I know you guys are extremely busy you know with being co headmasters and teaching separate classes but I bet if you..."

"Hel remember what we talked about breathe between your sentences." Remus said trying to get his exuberant daughter to calm down and let her uncle get a word in.

"Hello Hel." Loki said smiling at his excited niece.

"Yeah!" Gabe said "Just cause your oldest doesn't mean that you get to hog Uncle Loki all to yourself you know"

"Maybe she was trying to hog him all to herself," Gabe's twin Lucas said trying to be the voice of reason. "Maybe she was just really excited to see everything."

"Why do you always take her side in everything? I'm your twin it should be me and you against her. Not you and her against me." Gabe said pouting as he was double teamed again.

" Well why do you always have to but into adult conversations?" Hel said snootily.

" You know your not an adult yet." Lucas said trying to stick up for his brother.

"ENOUGH! This is a school. You are not at home you are in a place where not only your uncles work but where you will possibly be going to school one day so you will show some respect, or you will go home and help your dad skin all of the meat for the pack. Understood?" Remus asked getting sick and tired of them always arguing.

"Yes Papa." The children said properly chastised.

"Good."

"Now then I'll go collect Harry and we'll meet you guys in the Great Hall for lunch."

(Back with Harry)

_"Oh oh Merlin Loki. _When you untie me I will tie you up just so_ ohhh yessssss right there _I can torture you for the rest of your _dammit please don't stop _life _ohh. _

"The rest of my life hmm? Loki asked with a small amused little smirk.

"Please Loki I'm sorry just let me cum. _Pleaseeeee I neeeeeeed."_

"Only because you look so delicious arching against the bed like that." Loki said snapping his fingers as his clothes and the toy disappeared. "Look at you your hole spread so wide for I bet I could just put my entire fist in you now, but alas we have people to meet so it will have to wait until next time." As he slid into Harry's hot gaping channel.

"_Ohh yes Loki. Fill me please I neeed you." _Harry moaned as he was pounded into the mattress.

_" Cum for me Harry. Cum right now!_

" Loki!" Harry shouted as Loki groaned his completion and rolled onto the mattress.

" Come on Harry we need to go bathe so we can meet up with your god fathers and their brats."

"I'm not sure if I can even stand let alone walk."

"Well your gonna have to because Sirius, Severus, Lucius, and Tom are all coming for dinner and you know Draco is going to come with them and you'll never live it down if you are hobbling around."

"It's your fault for leaving me here for an hour."

Silence prevailed through the room as Harry and Loki just laid on the mattress in post coital bliss.

"Do you ever wonder ow sex is between them?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Am I not enough for you? Do you need four other men to warm your bed for you?"

"No Loki that's not what I meant even though you know I love it when you have all of the clones during sex but I just meant the power play. You know that they are all very dominant people. I was just wondering."

" Well that's okay then."

Hello every body! I didnt give up on this story I just had some issues that I needed to smooth out but that is all in the dust now. But the only reason why this chapter is so long is because of Mickieskids. So this chapter is dedicated to Mickieskids for being my only reviewer. Review please I love hearing what you guys think.


	4. Chapter 4

"Loki I will kill you when the kids go home." Harry muttered as he tried not to waddle while cooking dessert and answering the children's never ending questions about Hogwarts.

"Hey Uncle Harry why aren't Uncle Tom, Lucius, and Severus not here yet? you said that they would be here in time for dinner." Gabe said while gnawing on a chicken bone.

"I don't know where they are Gabe they said that they would be here an hour ago. I'll send Loki to go check on them and make sure that they'll be here for the rest of the night, okay?"

"Thank you Uncle Harry!" The children all said.

"Loki go check on them you know with any of them that they probably all got distracted making a potion or something." Harry said distractedly while mixing the batter for his sugar cookies.

"Harry, if any of them curse me for interrupting whatever is keeping them at home I'm taking it out on you." Loki whispered into his ear before popping into Slytherin Manor. "Hello! Anybody home?" as Loki was walking down the hall he started to hear moaning and and something that sounded like sking slapping against skin.

What he walked into was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. There was Lucius Malfoy getting his nice bubble butt pounded into by Severus while Tom was there directing them when to go fast or slower while jerking himself off to completion. A few seconds later Tom shouted "Cum!" as he finished himself off to Lucius and Severus moaning their completion.

"Damn. To bad I'm with Harry or I would have so joined in on that." Loki said while fixing himself in his pants.

Severus and Tom scrambled to fix their clothing and get redressed while Lucius just laid on the floor passed out.

"Hurry up and Enneverate your partner the children and Harry are looking for you three. You're over an hour late and they were starting to get antsy, and take a shower you smell like sex." Loki said right before teleporting away just barely missing two stinging hexes.

"How dare he think to command me, I am the Dark Lord he does not control me I'll show him a.. mph." Tom was cut off from his ranting as Severus kissed him.

"If you play nicely when we get there when we get home we can have some more fun." Severus promised as he woke Lucius up.

Hello everybody I know it has been a long time but here is the long awaited chapter. Since I haven't updated in a while I'll try to get maybe two more chapters in by Sunday. Thanks for reading. Please review love hearing what you think.


End file.
